


His Gaze

by aoibhneas



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Complete, F/M, Kissing, Mandomera, Romance, Sanctuary (The Mandalorian)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibhneas/pseuds/aoibhneas
Summary: Omera wakes up early and finds she's the object of the Mando's affections.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 473
Collections: Din and Omera (The Mandalorian)





	His Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Chapter 4 of The Mandalorian, I was inspired to write MandOmera fanfiction. They captured my heart completely, and I haven't stopped thinking about them. 
> 
> I used bits from the episode and changed the ending around. It's bittersweet, but I'm looking forward to writing more in the future!

Omera felt it again. The piercing gaze reaching out to her from across the distance. This time, it was on her back.

The first time she sensed it, it felt like a soft brush against her cheek. At the time, she assumed he was staring at his son as she bounced him gently in her arms. She waved the baby’s small hand at the Mandalorian and hoped that brought a smile to his face.

The second time she felt it, he was standing close beside her as she successfully shot her target multiple times. She was curious if he wore a surprised expression or a look of wonder on his face. Regardless, she felt a sense of pride in herself she hadn’t felt in years. Not since her years of service.

The third time made her heart flutter. She had nothing to go on, but she knew their eyes made contact. Part of her thanked Cara for interrupting. She was certain she would have closed the short gap between them if Cara hadn’t stepped in, but the other part of her cursed the heavens.

The fourth time happened while the community rejoiced in victory and celebrated in song and drink. Caben pulled her out to dance, even though she tried to hide herself behind the table of food, pretending to make sure everything was in order. The dances she once learned were meant for elegant balls and royal occasions, but the carefree setting and Caben’s clumsy nature made her laugh joyously.

As they rounded the fire pit, her eyes caught the shimmering armor of the Mandalorian behind the barn’s window. For a moment, she thought she caught him looking in her direction without his helmet. When she whipped her head back in desperate curiosity, she lost the rhythm of the moment and tripped over Caben’s foot, causing them to tumble down in laughter.

When she finally looked over in the direction of his lodging, he was gone.

That was last night.

Now, she felt his gaze distracting her from the catch of the morning. She straightened her back, her legs slightly aching from kneeling by the water’s edge. She thought about ignoring it, but it had been so long since a man looked at her in such a way. Her body craved the attention.

She dared to look back, and sure enough, she caught the Mandalorian staring back at her. Even with the helmet obscuring his every expression and look, she knew her eyes were connecting with his. She sent a smile his way, and again, she wondered if he reciprocated.

Omera turned back to the water, but her focus suffered a major blow. She licked her bottom lip in thought. Before she could stop herself, she stood up and walked over to him. He busied himself with cleaning his weapon and she almost laughed at the awkwardness of it all.

“Good morning,” she said as she approached him.

“Morning,” he said, his attention on the rifle.

She looked around. Normally, her neighbors were up and about at this time, but she assumed they were sleeping in after last night’s celebrations.

“I never thanked you for what you and Cara did. We couldn’t have done it without you,” she said as she sat down beside him.

He grunted in response. It made her smile how he was a man of few words, but what he said next surprised her. “Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

He had answered her questions when he first arrived. It seemed right to reveal something about herself in return. “I was born on Naboo. When I was about 18, I served as one of the royal bodyguards and decoys. That’s where I learned. After my service was done, I fled the chaos of war. I traveled for a few years. Then, I decided to settle down and make a family for myself.”

A few quiet moments passed before he spoke. “Are you happy here?”

“I am. This is a good place for my daughter,” she said as she turned to look at the side of his helmet. “For your son. For you.”

His head tilted slightly in her direction. “I don’t belong here.”

“Is that what you truly believe?” she said before growing more bold. “Or what you tell yourself because you‘re scared to accept the possibility of being happy?”

The helmet didn’t hide the tired sigh that followed.

Omera reached out and placed a hand on his thigh, the metal feeling cool to the touch. “You can live a life here with your boy. With people who could be your friends, your family.” She eyed him carefully. “You could even find love here, if you so wanted.”

His head fully turned to face her and her heart raced in response. She searched for his eyes behind the dark visor, her thoughts lingering on their color. Were they brown, like hers? She licked her bottom lip again, unconscious of the action, until his gloved hand came up and gently cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed over the lip and she leaned into his palm, her own hand coming up to cover his.

“What can I do to make you stay?” she said, her gaze heavy with want.

His chest rose as he took a deep breath. “The truth is I can’t stay, even if I desired it.”

When he removed his hand, Omera felt the bright light of hope dim inside her. She swallowed back the ball of raw emotion forming in the back of her throat and nodded, even though she didn’t fully understand his reasons.

“I hope you find happiness on your journey,” she said, her voice cracking midway. Unsure of what else to say, she stood and took a step forward before he caught her hand. He rose to meet her and pulled her inside his little barn.

The crib was empty, since Winta and the other children decided to sleep over in her room. He leaned his rifle in the back and gave her the red rag he used to clean it.

“Put this over your eyes,” he said calmly.

She looked at it and wanted to question him, but she followed his instructions and tied the fabric over her eyes. He made sure the corners were pulled down and that it was tied properly.

“What are you doing?” she finally asked, her hands touching the blindfold, unable to see anything.

“Don’t you trust me?” he said and the unmodulated voice caught her by surprise. Somewhere between securing her blindfold and covering the door and windows with the curtains, he took off his helmet. She instinctively reached out to touch his face, but he gently caught her wrists. The warmth from his bare hands igniting something within her.

“This stays between us,” he whispered. “Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” she whispered back. He waited another moment before bringing her hands up to his cheeks.

Omera’s heart hammered in her ears as the short hairs of his thin beard tickled her palms. Her smile widened when her thumbs caught his mustache.

“I imagined you with a mustache,” she said and tried to stop her stomach from doing a flip when she felt his cheeks form a smile. “And I have a feeling your smile would make people weak at the knees.”

“Did you imagine that, too?” His hands found her waist.

“I did,” she replied as she explored further, her fingers tenderly grazing his short, soft hair before dropping to his shoulders.

“Anything else you imagined?” he said softly, her mind quickly realizing how much closer he was to her and how their faces were merely inches apart.

“I think you already know,” she said breathlessly.

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers. The same lips she had been imagining when her mind wandered during the day and when she lucidly dreamed at night. His mouth was warm and inviting. She opened hers and kissed him back, her tongue brushing against his as one of her hands found his hair again and grabbed him at the roots. The sound that escaped him sent a wave of heat through her. He pulled away from her lips and dropped his mouth to her neck, spreading sweet open-mouthed kisses along her smooth skin.

Her hands itched to remove the rest of his armor, but it all came to a crashing halt when she heard Winta’s voice outside.

They both stilled, his breathing hard against her neck as he hid his face there. “I’ll be right outside, sweetheart. Okay?” she called out.

They heard a cheery “okay” in response and the sound of footsteps running away. Omera gently brushed the small hairs on the back of his neck, her lips finding his ear.

“Thank you,” she breathed out and planted a kiss on his cheek, her eyes tearing up behind the blindfold. “For sharing this part of you with me.”

Omera wanted to kiss him again, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back. She stepped away, her fingertips brushing along his cheek as she did. She found the door with ease and walked past the curtain before taking off the red blindfold and holding it to her chest. She inhaled deeply the cool morning air, the tears blurring her vision as she walked home.

When she felt his gaze again, it was when he rode away. She waved her hand and watched him go, her heart aching and wishing he’d find his way back one day. Even if he didn’t, she meant what she said. She hoped he’d find happiness on his journey, wherever it took him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for Omera's background from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/ripthreepio/status/1200630165367214080) by @ripthreepio. I knew I had to find a way to incorporate it because it's genius.
> 
> Is wearing a blindfold cheating? Maybe, but the idea came to me when I went to sleep and I ran with it! It was way more mature in my head, but I cut back on that for my first fic.
> 
> Also, many thanks to my best friend, lledra, for proofreading!
> 
> Update, 12/2/2019: Melcelestial drew fanart of that moment when he leans in to kiss her! I am SCREAMING! This is so beautiful. Find it here on [Tumblr](https://melcelestial.tumblr.com/post/189428819116/bluejaigeyes-inspired-starve). If you draw fanart of these two based on my fic, please tag me on Tumblr/Instagram/Twitter (@bluejaigeyes).


End file.
